


Just For You

by WhenJoshIsJoseph



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Children, Cute, Decisions, Difficult Decisions, Draco as a Father, Drarry, Family, Fluff, Happy Ending, Harry as a Father, Love, M/M, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Self-Doubt, Tumblr Prompt, Written for Tumblr, draco x harry - Freeform, galleons of the stuff, getting married, honestly this is just a lil' bit of soft fluff, sharing custody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 15:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenJoshIsJoseph/pseuds/WhenJoshIsJoseph
Summary: '“Draco, I…” What is he meant to say? Draco, I never thought I’d feel this way, but I’d like nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you. Of course I want us to share custody. Of course I want us to be a family. But I don’t know if that’s my selfish desire; I don’t know if I’m making the right choice for you. I only want you to be happy.He can’t just tell Draco that…can he?'In which Harry has to make a decision about taking the next step. Written as a request on Tumblr, using the prompt: “That’s the worst reason I’ve ever heard to have a baby.”Join the whenjoshisjoseph discord server!! --> https://discord.gg/vkVtHxE





	Just For You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, y'all! This was written as a fic request from my Tumblr account, @fanatical-san. This is just a little bit of fluff, and I apologise if it's at all OOC or unsatisfactory. Enjoy! <3

“That’s the worst reason I’ve ever heard to have a baby,” Draco scoffs. However, Harry sees the fond way the blonde looks at Albus, and smiles.

“Yeah, well, not _all_ of us make perfect decisions-” Draco pauses, with his cup midway to his mouth, and cuts in:

“Don’t you think I know that, Harry?” _Yikes. Wrong choice of words._ Harry tries to backtrack.

“No, I meant as in, I would’ve never had Albus if Ginny and I hadn’t…” Harry trails off, remembering something that he was once told after a failed first date: _‘A tip for you? Don’t talk about your ex on a date with someone else.’_

Was this a date, though? He and Draco had been going on proper dates for eight months now, never really meaning it to become serious, until it did. Currently, though, they’re just sitting at an outdoor café, sipping drinks and watching Albus and Scorpius play with the pigeons.

“Potter.” Harry snaps out of his thought at the sound of his last name, and finds Draco looking at him intensely. “Can we make this work?”

And there’s the question; the one that he’s been avoiding.

It’s no lie: Harry has wanted a family for a long time. A family like the one he imagines he could’ve had, a relationship polar opposite to the Dursleys. But he rushed into it with Ginny, moved far too quickly to stop and think about how he really felt. But now? He’s had all the time in the world, but with every ticking second, the choice becomes harder.

He’d asked Hermione and Ron what to do, of course. Ron was fully supportive of him, saying that he deserved it. Hermione agreed, but said something else too, something that is still bouncing about in his head.

 _“If you do it,”_ she had said, _“do it because it’s the best for you_ and _for them, not because you feel obliged to.”_

Harry feels a lump in his throat. It’s like his judgement is clouded, like something is stopping him from thinking straight.

“Draco, I…” What is he meant to say? _Draco, I never thought I’d feel this way, but I’d like nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you. Of_ course _I want us to share custody. Of_ course _I want us to be a family. But I don’t know if that’s my selfish desire; I don’t know if I’m making the right choice for you. I only want you to be happy._

He can’t just _tell_ Draco that…can he?

“Right.” Draco’s voice is quiet as he stands, and Harry can hear the disappointment in it. “I get it, Potter. With the things I’ve done…we’re on different levels.” Harry stands up straight away, stepping closer to Draco. Draco’s got the wrong idea, and Harry has to change that.

“Harry,” he corrects. “It’s Harry for you. Draco, you haven’t done anything wrong. You’re perfect.” Draco opens his mouth as if to protest, but Harry doesn’t let him. “Your past doesn’t define you, okay? All of us did something or the other wrong; we all could’ve been better. But, we were in the middle of the goddamn war, and I don’t know what you expected to do, but it’s over, and I want this.

“But that’s just it. _I_ want it. I don’t if it’s good for you, or the right decision for us all, because you and Scorpius mean a lot to me and I only want you to be happy, so if that means…”

He trails off as Draco takes Harry’s hand and intertwines them; warm and pale skin against each other. It looks so natural, feels so natural. Harry glances at the way their children play happily with each other.

That phrase… _their_ children. It fits, somehow. Harry looks up to meet Draco’s cloud grey eyes, open and understanding.

It’s in that moment, with the early summer sun shining down, and an even warmer hand reassuring him, that he’s suddenly thinking clear, and he realises – this is what he’s been looking for. Someone who knows his limits inside and out, someone who doesn’t restrain him, but someone who keeps him anchored all the same. Someone who he feels strongly about, and most of all, someone who wants the same thing as him.

Harry gently tugs Draco closer to him and kisses him softly, short and sweet.

“Is that a yes?”

Harry only proceeds to kiss him again, more confident this time, and Draco grins against his lips, dropping the fee on the table. He calls Scorpius and Albus over, who respond almost immediately. Scorpius grasps Harry’s hand, and Albus grasps Draco’s, like always.

“We can make this work,” Harry affirms, linking his free arm with the blonde’s. With those words, the family set off down the street; _his_ family.

And Harry knows he’s made the right choice.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on Tumblr at @jokesequaljoker, if you want. I hope you liked that, and I would love to hear what you thought, so feel free to leave a comment or two ;)  
> Corrections are much appreciated, and I hope you have a lovely day. Thanks for reading!


End file.
